surgededitsfandomcom-20200213-history
SurgedEdits Wiki
Backstory Born in the Outback, Ben "Big Earl Brocc" Jones is a demi god. He slays mad puss for a living and only does youtube on the side. He is an absolute chad when it comes to everything, a real big boy indeed. He will fuck tom eagles and colonel sanders indiscriminantely. This absolute legend will stop at nothing to fuck hoes and get that rustypot.com/surge bread. In Life In Youtube Almost at 350k subscribers, this madlad is on his way to the top charts. In Boxing He fucked BigP, he fucked Kyous, and he will fuck your mother. Surge Facts *He is a feminist but also beats bitches. *He likes big penis *He masturbates to his grandmas panties. *Multiple attempts have been made on Surge's life, but since he is God, he can never be defeated, so naturally, they have all been unsuccessful. *He built Auschwitz. *He hates women and minorities. *'Chad Surge is stronger than virgin shaggy' *Surge is known to castrate the testicles of pre-teens and preserve them in jars as trophies. *Surge cannot age, as he is God. It is likely that his reign over the world will last for eternity, or until he gets bored. *He can insert his erect penis into his own asshole *He's pretty hot. *He leads a cult named the Cult of Surge™ *His power level is over 74,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 *He escaped from the hardest prisons ever made including Alcatraz *He knows all languages *He taught Kim Jong Un the following: How to Drive, French, Sword fighting,and Play Competitive Smash *He beat Mew2King and ZeRo in a 2v1 Smash game while blindfolded。 *He taught Miguel how to fly a plane and took him on as an apprentice in swordplay. *With his stare he can level a skyskraper. *He has beat verious other God such as Thanos, Shaggy, Moto Moto, Big Chungus and Shrek. *He killed the Grand Zeno info on the Grand Zeno in case if you don't know: [1] *He made Wuhu Island *He is the first human ever made. This is why he has a god status. *Surge isn't about that gay shit. *He is known to have given Steve Jobs cancer, because apple didn't let Mario use a Macintosh computer, because Apple hates Italians *He is the secret president of Nintendo *He grows his own weed and sells it to minors. *He masturbates at least twice daily. *Surge once orgasmed for 69 hours straight. *Surge once got arrested for raping a loli in public. *He kidnaps Akira and his friends in The Wuhu Island Movie: Kira's Swordplay Showdown Quest *Surge is the long lost half-brother of the famous comedian, actor, and rapper Donald Glover. *He is the oldest of his siblings of the young family so he is Andy, George and Sotas older brother *His design inspired Thanos, being the ruler of the entire multiverse *He became a major target in February 2019 after it was discovered that he had every WiiWare game *Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby Doo universe and Big Chungus worship him, even building temples, although everyone else sees him as evil. *He composed the Mii Channel theme and the Wii Shop Channel theme back in 2006 *In the Sweden-Indian war of 2018, he showed support for PewDiePie, commander of the Sweden army. *He spends his time at home watching a DVD screensaver or watching the 1941 Looney Tunes episode "Wabbit Twouble" *He is known to have crucified Jesus *He will establish worlwide communism but will still own all the worlds money just bc he can. *He can get a dog pregnant *He could speak Python and Binary Code since birth. *He is a big fan of Info Wars. *He is one of twelve apostles *He is a known nuclear scientist for North Korea *He’s legally allowed to say nigger. *He can give himself a footjob. *He once ejaculated in the pool near where Table Tennis matches are held. *He would beat off a guy for thirty dollars. *He fucking hates the stupid bitches from r/mii_irl. Stop stealing memes and get a fucking job and eat shit. *He defeated Thanos blindfolded. *He currently owns the Infinity Gauntlet but doesn't wear it because he likes to dance to songs that require lots of finger snapping. *It is rumored that 99.99% of Surge's penis is actually invisible. The 0.01% that is visible is not the full length. *He invented the popular game Super Smash Brothers, but it was originally titled "Super Smash, Bro" and was entirely centered him on making cheeks clap. *Surge once ate an entire reproductive system off for $20. He then proceeded to single handedly remove his entire anus through his eyes in a fit of paranoia to stop "all them white boys tryna clap my cheeks". *Surge likes to eat the ass of little children. *Surge likes touching Slaneesh's futa cock as he jerks off and eats Nurgle's gooey yumminess. Tzeentch is not invented after he dissolved 73 kids with his 26 ft cock. *He has a total confirmed kill count higher than all black street gangs combined. *He is know for the lynch mobs of the 20s *He is a grand wizard of the Klan *Surge typically votes for the Republican party and other right-wing parties. *He is a Nazi *He is not part of the Holy Trinity of God, but IS the Holy Trinity of God. *His phone number is 911 *He had sex with Kim Jong Un. *He is known for committing crimes against grumanity'™'. *Surge has committed tax fraud. *He is pretty fucking epic. *He is pro-fun but anti-abortion. *Surge does not respect women. He only views them as sexual objects. *He is black because real colors such as white are too scared to be within miles of him. *Surge has currently achieved 42069 victory royales in Fortnite Battle Royale. *Surge is a notorious climate change and holocaust denier. *During a heated gaming moment on stream, Surge had accidentally donned an entire KKK uniform. *Surge was the original creator of Fortnite, despite the common belief that it was invented by John Fortnite. *Surge knows how King Crimson works. *Surge collaborated with John nHentai to create the popular site nhentai.net *Surge's Wiki page is the newest Testament of the Bible, called the Real Nigga Testament. *Surge did 9/11 but survived through the sheer power of his godlike abilities. *Surge's penis is actually void of color. Only Abby has seen it. Anyone who has seen it was killed on the spot. *He is the only being powerful enough to utter the N-word *Surge can fill up an entire swimming pool after just one ejaculation. *Surge the ruthless co-leader of a drug cartel in Wuhu island. *He is known to frequently hang out with various celebrities, with the most notable being Bill Cosby, Harvey Weinstein and Kevin Spacey. It is speculated that he is the son of Dan Schneider as of result of him humping his Wii console. *He is addicted to gamer girl pee. *Surge is able to rip flex tape in half with his foreskin *Surge has a certain rare medical condition where he will scream out the N word whenever he goes to any bridge in Player Unknown's Battlegrounds. *He is on the CIA's top 10 most wanted. *He will reunit both the Third Reich and The USSR. *Surge owns 69 MAGA hats, all of which are signed by Donald Trump. *Surge's favorite hobby in his free time is to touch little children. *Surge has beaten Shaquille O'Neal in an arm wrestle match 69 times in a row. *Kanye West has revealed in a recent interview that Surge was the inspiration for both his music and his love of Trump. *Surge operates a gaming YouTube channel where he reads off articles from r/Games in a cynical manner to his audience of gullible gamers. *He defeat Moto Moto and stole Gloria. *Surge suffers from PTSD caused by the various war crimes he has committed in Vietnam and Korea. *It is known that Surge is the last living,ass clapping dragon to ever walk the earth. He is said to be the fiercest of the ass clappers, As he claps 15 women at once with the snap of his fingers whilst listening to reggae and smoking a doobie from his own pot farm *He can fist 10 girls at once. *Willing to help anyone “clap dat ass” in a moments notice *Surge will ultimately be the cause for the end of existence itself. *He has extreme epilepsy. *He rapes 5 year-old children *He uses Inventor instead of Solidworks. *He subscribed to SuperMinecraftKid twice on the same account. *Surge's favourite animes are Seinfield, Fox News and Boruto. He's also the world biggest fucking weeb. *Doesn't know how to tie shoes but knows how to beat women and liberals. *His cum taste like chug jug juice. *Surge believes that Sans is actually Ness. *There are rumours and speculation that Surge isn't actually white. Instead he is some black guy who became extremely pale in order to be able to have rights. *Surge can solo the Dragon Ball Universe with just his peen doing the "trick" (moving his penis up and down) *He has 448 wifes, but most of them have mysteriously disappeared. *He has been jerked off in a strip club once by an emo girl Category:Browse Category:Surge Facts